


Was That Meant For Me? Or Him?

by Circe_Black



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Pic, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Brat Kink, Daddy Kink, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata/Kozume, Lingerie, M/M, Nudes, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy Kenma, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima/oikawa, Voyeurism, Yachi/Kiyoko/Tanaka, butt plug that looks like a cat tail, i forget what the kink is called lol, sugar baby shouyou, via a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has been Kozume Kenma's sugar baby for three years. With Kenma away in America for two weeks, Shouyou wants to show his daddy how much he cares for him. In an outfit that his daddy had recently bought him. Unfortunately, Shouyou sends the picture to his TA from last semester...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 344





	Was That Meant For Me? Or Him?

Kenma Kozume was a rich man. By the age of twenty-two, he was running his own gaming empire; his youtube channel was flourishing, his merch sold out faster than his team could restock, and he even had a highly anticipated game coming out. Of course, he didn't have time for anything outside of perfecting his games so he got lonely. His friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, had convinced him to sign up for a sugar baby website. It was one of Kuroo's favorites and due to his status as a high fashion model at the age of twenty-three made him very attractive to most babies on there. 

"Just try it once."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll promote the shit out of your new game the second I get home."

"Ugh, fine."

Flashing forward three years later Kenma could say that going on that sugar baby website was the best thing that happened to him. The boy that he had found had made his life so much better he could hardly stand it. Hinata Shouyou was the most beautiful creature Kenma had ever seen and he blessed the day that Shouyou had signed up for the site the same day he had logged on. Shouyou was Kenma's first, and last, baby and supported Shouyu enough so that he didn't need to take on another daddy. As they spent more time together they realized that their love for one another was almost platonic but they could give the other a better orgasm than any other partner. 

Unfortunately, Kenma and Kozume Industries had only blown up more since Shouyou and he had met which meant that he was away for long periods and he knew his beautiful baby got lonely on his own. So, before he left on a trip to America for two weeks he set his beloved down and began to speak.

"Shouyou I love you more than life itself." The auburn-haired beauty blushed madly and kissed Kenma on the mouth. Kenma responded but pulled away and the younger boy moaned at the loss. 

"While I'm away I want you to take care of yourself. Any way you want all that I ask is for pictures and videos to keep me satiated until I can come home. Okay, baby?" Shouyou looked at him and smiled a gorgeous smile on his thick lips. Kenma smiled and Shouyou pressed his lips together a sultry look taking per his delicate features. 

"Before you go let me take care of you, _Daddy_." 

Needless to say, Kenma did not get any sleep the night before his trip but Shouyou ensured he'd be marked for part of it. He smiled down at his phone, a picture of Shouyou covered in cum blowing a kiss at the camera, pulled up on the screen. Along with the picture came a text. 

**Shouyou [2:30 pm]:** Love you daddy have a safe flight come home soon!

Kenma smiled and Kuroo shot him a look as Kenma dutifully texted back.

 **Kenma [2:31 pm]:** Get ready for class baby. I love you too and I'll be home before you know it.

Kenma turned his phone off and settled down for the long flight and the arduous two weeks ahead of him. 

* * *

Shouyou didn't last long without his daddy. He was horny, tired, and school had been wearing him down. Thankfully he had his friend Hitoka there to keep him entertained. She was also a baby having started on her eighteenth birthday like Shouyou she also had been with the first person she met although she had been on the site a year longer than him. She was in a relationship with Tanka Kiyoko and Tanaka Ryuunosuke who were both twenty-seven and insanely wealthy. Kiyoko was the manager of a popular KPop band who had just hit the US by storm. Ryuunosuke was an author who wrote a very popular sports anime on prime time television. They had both wanted someone to pamper and Hitoka fit the bill. Shouyou himself had joined the threesome on occasion but it was clear that the two had eyes for Hitoka and Hitoka alone. 

"How long is Kenma gone for?" Hitoka asked over her cup. Shouyou had asked for her to spend time with him this weekend. It was Friday in the early afternoon and Hitoka and Shouyou were at a fancy coffee shop after their Film Studies class. Hitoka was a Fashion major with a minor in Business. Shouyou was on the PreMed track himself, hence why he had gotten a sugar daddy and had just wanted to take the class for fun.

" 13 days," Shouyou said dejectedly stirring his overly caffeinated drink. Hitoka giggled and grabbed his hand. 

"Be strong Shou! He'll be home soon!" She said with an enthusiastic smile. 

"Thanks, Toka." He said with a gentle smile of his own as he turned his hand so they could hold hands. Hitoka giggled and they chatted some more. 

After an hour and a half, Shouyou felt his phone vibrate. 

**Kenma [ 3:30 pm]:** Shouyou I sent you something. It should be arriving now, would you send a confirmation that it has arrived?

Shouyou giggled knowing that his daddy had sent him something pretty to play with or wear. Or, best-case scenario both!

 **Shouyou [ 3:31 pm]:** I'm getting a late lunch with Hitoka. Can you wait for a little or do you want to see it now, daddy?

Shouyou could almost hear Kenma groaning and the little ginger was hardly surprised when the text came in not even a second later. 

**Kenma [ 3:31 pm]:** I need you now baby boy.

Hitoka sent him a look as he practically cackled.

"Ryuu is picking me up in four minutes. Need a ride home, baby." She asked with a sinfully cute smirk. Shouyou nodded enthusiastically while Hitoka giggled and sent a text on her phone. Shouyou assumed she was texting Tanaka and telling him about their passenger. 

Once they were in the car Shouyou felt his phone vibrate again. He eagerly pulled it out but was a little surprised at who was texting him. Hitoka and Ryuu were In the front seats in their own little world as Shouyou opened the message.

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi (Anatomy TA) [ 3:36 pm]:** Hinata do you still have the midterm review from last semester? If so would you please send it to me?

Ushijima Wakatoshi had been Shouyou's teaching assistant for his anatomy class the previous fall. The man was gorgeous, tall, and insanely fit. He had piercing olive eyes and dark brown hair. Shouyou squirmed, the image of Ushijima's eyes mixed with the present he was about to open from Kenma made him insanely horny. He rubbed his legs together and pulled one plush lip into his mouth and began to suck.

 **Hinata Shouyou [ 3:42 pm]:** I think so I'll send it when I get home!

Not a minute later they were pulling up to the apartment complex where he lived. After a rushed goodbye Shouyou hurried inside excited for what was to come. He grabbed the big box from his landlady and ran to his room to open it. 

Sitting in the box was a pair of black thigh highs, a black spandex bustier, and a lacy black pair of panties. Shouyou giggled as he pulled them out of the box to put on. They were the best quality as to be expected of his daddy. He flipped the panties over and to his delight they were assless, the cut out was in the shape of a heart. Shouyou giggled and searched around in the box. Kenma never sent assless panties unless...

Sure enough, Shouyou found a butt plug at the bottom. It was a cat tail. Shouyou snorted and arranged the things on the bed. From his stash, he grabbed a pair of long, black, satin opera gloves and a pair of cat ears. He sent a quick picture of the spread to Kenma followed by a winky face. he assumed Kenma was in a meeting when he didn't immediately reply. He pulled up the anatomy midterm practice and quickly sent it to his old TA before getting ready. He put his phone on top of his bureau so that he could show Kenma as he got ready. 

He pulled the silk thigh highs up and moaned at the feeling of the cool satin across his now flushed skin. He rolled one of his nipples winking at the camera before slowly slipping on the bustier and putting it on antagonizing slow. Then he turned around and pulled on the boxers he had been wearing. He spread his cheeks lewdly before grabbing the lube on the side table as he slowly worked himself open.

"Mmmmm, Daddy. Please I love it when you prep me." Shouyou moaned knowing his daddy would like that. Once he was opened barely enough he grabbed the tail and pushed it into his hole. Screaming as he pushed it in, the stretch of being not quite ready giving him the pain-pleasure he wanted. He sent the video and then set back figuring he had a couple of hours before his daddy texted back. 

Almost three had gone by before Shouyou impatiently pulled up the thread again and took a saucy picture before angrily sending it along with a sexually frustrated text. Then he looked at the name and Oh boy was he fucked.

And not in a good way.

* * *

Ushijima Wakatoshi prided himself on being a competent man. He had almost finished his teacher's degree and he had one last class to be a Teacher's Assistant before he could do that. Intro to Anatomy at four pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It was a shitty class but luckily his boyfriend Oikawa Tooru was busy then so they wouldn't miss any time together. 

Speaking of Tooru he couldn't find the minx. One would think that at twenty-five the man would have been more calm and collected but he was still the same spitfire as always. He chuckled as he received a text not a moment later.

 **Tooru [ 3: 30 pm]:** My love I won't be home tonight Dadchi has a new toy he wants to try out but he doesn't know if Sugamamma can take it. so I'm helping <3

 **Wakatoshi [ 3:30 pm]:** Send me pics as always, lover. I will do the same if I get up to anything. 

**Tooru [ 3:31 pm]:** Love you Toshi have fun! ^3^ <3 <3 <3

 **Wakatoshi [ 3:31]:** Love you too, angel. <3

He chuckled as he imagined Tooru blushing and put his phone to the side before prepping for the upcoming midterm. He cursed as he couldn't find the midterm review. In a blind panic, he texted the most responsible of his students from the last semester, Hinata Shouyou. When he had told Tooru about the boy and shown him his picture Tooru had cried about how whipped he was. Then he paused and looked him dead in the eyes and with no preface said,

"Fuck him." 

Those words came back to Wakatoshi as he stared at his phone. Five minutes after he had received the midterm review from the ginger he received a video. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He suspected it wasn't meant for him but he enjoyed every second as he watched Hinata pull up the stockings and as he stretched out his hole barely enough to fit the tail before he rammed it in. Wakatoshi shuddered in desire maybe he would get Tooru a tail too? He just stared at his phone for almost three hours after he had first watched the video when his phone buzzed gaining his attention. 

It was a picture. From Hinata.

 **Hinata Shouyou (Anatomy) [ 7:30 pm]:** [image]

 **Hinata Shouyou (Anatomy) [ 7:30 pm]:** Daddy stop ignoring me. I want to play. Now.

Ushijima shuddered was Hinata a brat like Tooru? That lit him up in excitement. Did Hinata want him? He sighed and decided to shoot his shot.

 **Wakatoshi [ 7:35 pm}:** My place or yours, Sunshine? 

He had typed out 'angel' but it had felt wrong because that was his nickname for his boyfriend who he loved. 

**Hinata Shouyou (Anatomy) [ 7:40]:** My place. 10 minutes or else don't bother. I'm horny and lonely. You'll have to be down to take a video of you fucking me for my daddy. Can you do that?

 **Wakatoshi [ 7:40 pm]:** Yes. Can I have copies to show my boyfriend?

 **Hinata Shouyou (Anatomy) [ 7:41 pm]:** Yes, as long as you don't share it with anyone. Here's my address [ address] 

**Wakatoshi [ 7:41 pm]:** On my way.

Wakatoshi had never been so glad that he used to be a professional athlete. He made it to Hinata's address in a little under three minutes. It was a nice apartment complex about a minute walk from the campus. It had security and everything. He walked up to the man at the door and began to open his mouth when the guard looked him up and down.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi I presume?" The woman asked smoothly. She nodded but still held out her hand for I.D. which he enthusiastically handed over. She nodded again and strapped back. "Penthouse. Mr. Hinata is waiting. He said not to worry everything is set up and prepared." Wakatoshi numbly nodded and gave her a shaky smile which she returned. With that, he entered the elevator and rode to meet Hinata. 

* * *

Hinata ran around the room preparing everything for Ushijima's arrival. He was a ball of nervous horny energy. He knew that Kenma was excited based on the enthusiastic text he had received. 

The cameras were ready positioned to show what was happening on the bed from any angle. Hinata shivered in anticipation and excitement as he heard the elevator doors ding. He had thrown on a slinky black robe over his outfit but he had to say the overall image was still sexy. He fluffed his hair as he heard Ushijima's heavy steps outside of the door. The ginger inhaled and the man on the other side knocked. 

Hinata whipped open the door and let the man in. Immediately hands were on him pulling off the robe. Hinata moaned and reached up and undid the buttons of Ushijima's coat throwing it to the side. 

'Bedroom. Now." Hinata huffed as Ushijima moved his hands to the smaller man's ass. He hoisted the smaller man up against his chest and began moving them.

"You sat in my damn class every single day. How did I miss this tight ass?" Ushijima growled in his ear as Hinata felt Ushijima's arousal pressed against him. He gasped as the other man ran a finger over his hole.

"Mmmmhhmmm because you weren't looking." Hinata stared into those green eyes and as Ushijima entered the room he leaned in and _purred_ "Sir." 

At that Ushijima's eyes grew black with arousal and he tossed the oranged-haired boy onto the bed. A quick glance at the cameras saw red lights. 

"Remote control," Hinata said almost smugly. Ushijima turned back to him. The smaller man was breathing hard, a flush on his beautiful face. The tail curved dangerously out between his pale creamy thighs. Ushijima practically ripped off the bustier and pulled the stockings down. Hinata was mewling and whining as he did so. Ushijima followed his fingers by spreading kisses and hickeys across the newly exposed skin. 

"Ugh get in me." Hinata moaned his head floating back as Ushijima removed his panties and started lazily fisting his cock. 

"Mmmm don't mind if I do." Ushijima flipped the younger onto his stomach and began fucking him with the plug part of the tail as the boy screamed and writhed under him. Ushijima turned and showed the camera.

"He's such a good boy. Isn't he?" He asked the camera fucking Hinata once, hard. The boy let out a sob.

Ushijima smirked slapped his ass hard enough to leave a mark then pulled his hand away. He pulled his shirt and pants off. Hinata groaned at the loss of stimulation to his ass but gulped as he turned and saw Ushijima's cock. 

It was seven inches long and thick. Hinata shuddered with pleasure as Ushijima smirked.

"Like what you see kitten?" He asked slapping Hinata's ass again. 

"Yes, but I'd like it better inside of me." The boy responded in a sultry purr. Ushijima nodded and pulled the plug out of him and Hinata howled. His tight pink hole contracted around nothing and Ushijima had to yank his balls once to keep from coming there. He slid in two fingers, he needed Hinata to take three. The boy was wide enough after the plug that he could take two of Ushijima's thick fingers. He lazily fucked them in and out, using the leftover lube that Hinata had used to get the plug in. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table along with a condom. His fingers never once stopped poisoning in and out of Hinata, who was mewling and sobbing into the pillow.

Once he had had a moment to get used to it Ushijima could have incredible stamina. But he knew that the circumstances leading up to this encounter paired with the fact that Toru would be watching later, Ushijima knew he wouldn't last long. Not to mention Hinata was tight and hot and now ready to take his dick. He ripped open the condom and rolled it on himself. Then he lubed himself up and pulled out his hands and stuck himself in without any warning.

The noise Hinata made was like heaven on earth. Ushijima leaned forward and kissed the boy's neck, a small affection that Ushijima often gave Toru. He would know that it was for him. Hinata was hot, tight, and perfect, Ushijima could stay buried in his ass forever. 

"Move asshole," Hinata grumbled and Ushijima did as he was told. Fast and hard he impaled himself into Hinata's tight heat. Hinata's breath came out in desperate pants Ushijima could hear his name among the litany of swears and groans. Hinata came quickly and without much warning with Ushijima a stroke or two behind him. He collapsed onto the bed next to Hinata. 

"Do you want me to film the aftercare?" Hinata whispered a sweet smile on his face.

"No. That stays between you and me." Ushijima stated and then matched Hinata's smile. The boy turned winched and pressed the button to stop the cameras. He then knelt on the bed and motioned for Ushijima to get off. He dd and Hinata reached under the pillows and tugged, below the sheets they had just fucked on was another pair. A clean pair. Ushijima raised an eyebrow as he got settled and Hinata handed him a towel to clean himself off. 

"Kenma is super lazy so I'm always ready to have sex or cuddle or both." The orange-haired boy replied with a happy shrug as he jumped back into bed and snuggled up to Ushijima.

They talked some more just catching up before Hinata moved so Ushijima was spooning him, not that he minded the change. 

"Let's do this again shall we?" Hinata muttered as he fell into a deep sleep.

"You can count on it," Ushijima replied kissing the boy's hair before he too was met with sweet oblivion. 

* * *

_They_ need _to do that again._

Oikawa and Kenma thought as they watched the video that their partners had shot together. 

_Very soon._


End file.
